Dune Buggy
For a similar dune buggy in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, see Bandito. The BF Dune Buggy is a lightweight off-road vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Dune Buggy's construction is a tubular frame chassis and is extremely lightweight, which aids performance at the cost of some durability. It is stripped down to its basic components, although a functioning radio is present as well as headlights, and sometimes a few rusted body panels. The rear axle is fitted with dust tires and is slightly wider, whilst the front is narrower and equipped with tires better suited for sand or dirt. Its overall appearance is extremely reminiscent of the Bandito from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. There are at least 2 features for this vehicle: The body panels and a small canvas roof. Performance The Dune Buggy performs generally well both on the road and off. Its extremely light weight allows for excellent acceleration, which complements a decent top speed. Its length and relatively narrow wheelbase keep it steady during turns, and retains fairly decent grip even at high speeds. It is quick to recover from rollovers or minor accidents, but is susceptible to deformation damage. Furthermore, the Dune Buggy's open wheels are vulnerable to gunshots, so it is therefore recommended to purchase bulletproof tires for it. Variants *GTA V also features an unique variant, the Space Docker, which is given to the player as a reward for collecting all 50 spaceship parts. It features unique sounds and enhancements. *A black body color is available at McKenzie Field to the Arms Trafficking missions. The player can obtain it after the mission is completed. Gallery BFDuneBuggy-Front-GTAV.png|A Dune Buggy with body panels (Rear quarter view). BF_Dune_Buggy_Front.jpg|A Dune Buggy without body panels. BanditoGTAV.png|First appearance of the Dune Buggy in Trailer 2. DuneBuggyArtwork-GTAO.png|GTA Online artwork. Locations *Parked in a cul-de-sac near the northwest corner of the Grand Senora Desert. *Occasionally found driving down a road just east of the Grand Senora Desert Los Santos Customs. *Can be taken after both of Cletus' encounters. *Parked at McKenzie Field Hangar after purchase. It triggers Arms Trafficking Ground missions. *Rarely found in traffic around the Grand Senora Desert. *Rarely found roaming backroads in Blaine County. *Available at SouthernSanAndreasSuperAutos.com for $20,000 in GTA Online. *Can be found on the side of the road going towards the destroyed bridge in Paleto Bay. *It can be found in online at all the mentioned locations while driving a purchased Dune Buggy. Notable Owners *Cletus Ewing *Oscar Guzman Trivia *Cletus Ewing mentions that his Dune Buggy costs $4,000, which is inconsistent with the vehicle's true cost of $20,000 in GTA Online. *Despite its name, every aspect of its construction is actually that of a sandrail. *The Dune Buggy may be a nod to one of Rockstar North's/Angel Studios' earlier games, Smuggler's Run. This is further evidenced in its role in Oscar Guzman's arms smuggling missions. * The Dune Buggy has no license plates, which would make it illegal to drive on the road. While it could be argued it is not supposed to be road-legal vehicle, NPCs are routinely seen driving it around Blaine County. Other vehicles that lack plates include the Sanchez, the PCJ-600 (once modified), the Ruffian (once modified) and the Zentorno. * Before The High Life Update, the Dune Buggy could not be modified at Los Santos Customs. However, it is now possible to modify it, except for the rim design. Navigation }} de:Dune Buggy (V) es:Dune Buggy pl:Dune Buggy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by BF